


A bit of happiness

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Harry, Angst, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Non-Smut, just lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a new angel, given a task to help a troubled kid, Liam, but a certain little Demon keeps getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to rauqthetommo, MERRY CHRISTMAS<br/>i hope you like this,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! mentions of suicide only a little bit but if it makes you uncomfertable, then dont read it.

All angels were assigned assignments, whether it is short term ones or long term ones. All angels tasks were different and unique; sometimes it was simply as making somebodies day better, or a more experienced angle would be assigned to a person for months to help them in any shape or form. Harry was a young angel, only before given simple easy tasks                                                                                                                      Being an angel was all about secrets, no human could ever find out that you were an angel. And there were many rules that came along with being an angel. For one, you couldn’t accept any reward for the good deeds you did.                                                                                                                                                

Harry remembers his first meeting as an angel with his elder counselor:               

_“Harry, welcome to the angel counsel. You had to do something really brave as a human to become an angel so congratulations.” The lady smiles the most beautiful white smile Harry has ever seen. In fact this was the most beautiful woman he ever met, she was shining and glowing, with white wings that seemed to sparkle.  Harry looked up at her from the ground that he laid on, he didn’t believe what was going on the last thing he remembered was walking home from high school with his sister. But angel counsel? He couldn’t be dead. He tried to remember what happened but he couldn’t._

_“Excuse me, but am I dead?” the young 17 year old Harry timidly asked the gorgeous woman in front of him._

_“Oh sweetheart, you don’t remember?” She reached out her hand to the boy, still on the ground. Harry took it and she gently lifted him up. “Honey, you sacrificed_ _yourself for your sister. It was truly remarkable to watch, your sister is lucky to have a brother like you.”_

_“What did I do?”_

_“Well you pushed her out of the way of a speeding truck, sadly though you got hit instead. But Harry, you are given a rare opportunity, to be an angel. The biggest privilege anyone could get” Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and slowly reached behind his back. That’s when he felt them for the first time, his wings._

Harry remembered the day he died clearly after, him and his older sister, Gemma, were walking home from school like any other day. But when they were about to cross the street, Harry stopped to tie his shoe real quick, but when he looked up he saw his sister was already crossing and that’s when he saw it. A big pickup truck, flying down the road, driver not paying attention to where he was going, probably on his phone. Harry spirited forward and dove to push Gemma out of the way, and after that everything went black. And not too long after that did he meet June, his elder. 

He was given his first assignment not too long after that, it was an easy task, simply go tell a young girl that she looked beautiful and then walk away. Harry didn’t know it at the time but the girl had severe depression and was having a particular hard day, and hearing those simple words from Harry lifted her spirit for the rest of the week.

After his first assignments he was given multiple ones at a time, but none that took him longer than a day. He was simply what in the angel world called him, a ‘happy’ angel, because he would do tasks that would make peoples days better; _happier_ , it was the new angels most of the time, or the old retired ones, who already been an angel for so long they now can live out the rest of their angel days doing easy tasks until they decided they want to go rest in heaven.

                All his tasks were given to him by letter every morning; a parchment would land on his door and tell him what he had to do. Harry was given a nice small cozy apartment in the out skirts of London, (that was the area he was assigned to). He was also allowed to watch over his family who lived not too far away from his new home.

That was another one of the rules of being an angel though, don’t get involved in your family life, if they are still alive. You could watch over them from a distance, but never get involved. But even if you did they wouldn’t recognize you, it’s not that in the mirror you looked different but to everyone else that knew you before, it was as if you were a different person. 

 

The angel rules were to be taken very seriously and if one were to break the rules, it wasn’t as simple as you just going back to heaven. No, if you broke the angel rules (on purpose), you were to become a fallen angel, your wings would turn black and you were basically handed over to the devil to do his dirty work. The angels never wanted to talk to you again, look or interact with you at all, you are to spend the rest of eternity serving Lucifer.  The slang word for the fallen angels was, demons, but they were once angels, who chose to go down the wrong path. There is no rule against talking to these fallen angels, but it was highly looked down upon. Some fallen angels have come back and begged for mercy, in some cases they are allowed to come back to heaven if they truly prove themselves worthy.

Today was no normal day though, today was the day he was to go back to the angel counsel and be evaluated on his work for the past two years. If he was doing a good job they might promote him, if not he would still be stuck doing the same simple tasks until they said he was ready for harder tasks.

 He was nervous to talk to June; he hasn’t seen her since he was first become an angel.  Harry approached the white office building that June and other  elder angels worked at, the door said ‘Heavenly Affairs’ it was disguised as an office for retirement old people.                                                                                 

He walked up to the receptionist the desk, she was a much older lady and her wings were out in the open, which is very rare to see, humans were not allowed to see your wings, but it was annoying to keep them tucked away. But in a place where all angels worked, it seemed silly to keep them hidden.

“Hello” Harry flashed a bright smile as the lady “I have a meeting today with June.”

The lady shuffled through some papers and handed them to Harry “Harry? June’s office is down the hall and to the left”

“Thank you, have a good day” Harry said as he walked down the hall and hesitated before knocking on the door.  A faint ‘come in’ was heard within and Harry nervously opened the office door.

“Harry!” June exclaimed “It is so good to see you again, please have a seat”

 “How have you been Harry” 

“Good, good” he nodded slowly.

“Great! Let’s get down to business shall we?” Harry nodded his head “Okay, so Harry we have been keeping a close eye on you.” Junes voice became more stern as she continued “And you have done an amazing job since” Harry let out a relieved sigh and dragged his fingers though his mop of curls.

“Thank you, Miss June”

“Yes, well you work hard every day. So I have talked to the elders and we have decided to promote you. We are giving you a bigger task, that’s going to last you around 2-3 years.” She began to explain as she pulled out a file that said ‘Harry’ on the top and opened it. 

“Here I have all your paper work on your assignment.” She handed him a stack of papers, which he took eagerly “This is not an overly hard task, but as you may remember from not too long ago, it can get rough.”

“What can, Miss?” Harry asked examining the paper with the full details of the assignment.

“High School.” she laughed “You will be sent in to look after one particular student, who has been having trouble with bullies. He needs a guardian angel to look after him to help him though the rest of his high school career. His name is Liam Payne. He is a sophomore.  You are already enrolled in all the same classes as him, the full description of what you have to do is in the packet.”

“Sounds easy enough”

“Before you get ahead of yourself, you must know that a couple fallen angels attend this school and they are a part of the problem. One of them being, Louis Tomlinson. One of the best angels in his day, I don’t know what happened to him, evil got to him I suppose.” There was a beat of silence “Point is, stay away from them, they are bad news, keep Liam far from them as well.”

“Demons!?” Harry exclaimed shockingly, he has never actually met a demon before in the two years he has been an angel. “What would they want at a high school?”

 

“ _Fallen Angels_!”  June corrects him “And Lucifer sends them out to cause mischief everywhere, to cause pain to anyone, and teenagers are the easiest to hurt. Shame really.” She sighs heavily “ But anyways, Harry , that is your task, it starts tomorrow, have a nice rest of your day off, remember to send in monthly reports. Goodbye” Harry took that as is queue to leave and he stood up and bowed his head a little before leaving the office building to go back to his apartment. He spent the rest of the night reading the whole packet on his new assignment.

 

* * *

 

Harry walked up to the doors of the high school he would be attending for the next three years. This was his first long term project, he was quiet nervous he was going to mess it up. But he studied really hard all the information he was going to need for it, he had Liam’s picture in his back pocket just in case he forgot what he looks like. But he was also nervous to go back to high school, he didn’t think he would have to go back, he never actually got to finish and it was only two years ago that he went. He was in his third year at the time died, so he pretty sure he could survive his second year without any troubles.  His class schedule seems fairly easy as well.

                Harry opened the doors, it was quiet, it seemed that he was late for his first day already.  It was in the middle of the semester so he felt even worse knowing he was clueless to where everything was.  He walked into the office to receive his new schedule.

“Better hurry honey, class started already” the lady at the desk said and reached over handed over his papers after Harry told her who he was.  Harry nodded and looked at his schedule, before running to find his class. He found his class, geometry, something he was not too excited about, he was never too good at math, he wondered that now he was an angel he would require some smart math skills.  He opened the door and everyone’s heads snapped towards him instantly, giving him questioning looks, and flirty looks from most of the girls.

“Err” Harry stammered towards the teacher “’m Harry Styles…” a fake last name the angels gave him since it wasn’t too long ago that his real self passed away.  “’m new..”

“Ah yes, Mr.Styles, talk to me after class and we will discuss catching you up, now please sit anywhere you like.” The older man, Mr.P something, pointed to an empty desk, next to a boy with blonde hair.

“Hi, my names Niall” the blonde boy flashed a huge grin with braces.  Harry smiled back and nodded and repeated his name again. Then started paying attention to the math teacher.

As Harry found out, **nope** , being an angel does not give you special math powers, and the whole time he was completely lost. But this is not about him doing well in school, it was about him protecting and looking after his kid, Liam. Speaking of which, after the class was over and the class started to shuffle out, he spotted Liam ducking out first, trying to hide from everyone else. When Harry final caught up to him, he saw Liam was at his locker.  Harry stopped next to him and leaned on the locker next to his. Liam tried to ignore and stuck his head further in his locker, as if he was trying to find something important.

“Hey mate.” Harry said happily. Liam jumped a little and seems to shrink.

“Hii…” Liam pulled his head out of his locked and looked at Harry “oh… Hello. I thought you were someone different” He let out a sigh.

“Nope, just me. I’m Harry. I’m new here, thought I could use a friend, you know help me find my way around”

“Hi, I’m Liam, but you probably don’t want to be my friend…” Liam looked down at his pigeon toes. “Um- I have to go to class”

“ well actually I was hoping you could help me find  where this class is – um Spanish” he read from his schedule “room 223…”  Liam looked confused staring at Harry.

“Oh, I have that class too” Liam said grabbing the paper out of Harrys hands and examining it “In fact, we have all the same classes together…”

“Oh wow, weird…” Harry chuckled nervously “Well that makes things easier doesn’t it?”   Liam didn’t respond just nodded and lead the way.

“I guess, but you don’t want to be my friend, people don’t like me every much.” He paused “no one really does” Liam admitted sadly.

“Well I want to be your friend, I like you Liam” Harry gave him a pat on the back.

The next few classes pasted quickly and went fairly smoothly, Liam showed him around and they talked a little. But nothing about anything in his life, mostly just about the school, where to find certain things, what has been going on, stuff like that. Everything was going fine, that is, until lunch.

Liam and Harry sat alone at a table towards the back corner of the lunch room away from most people.  They were discussing the class work that Harry would need to catch up on while eating their food, when all of a sudden two boys sat down across from them.  One of the boys had blue eyes and a caramel quaff, and the other with the same quaffed up hair but almost black with piercing brown eyes. They were both very handsome young men, Harry must admit.

“Sup, fag.” The boy with the blue eyes spit out

“Hi Louis, hi Zayn.” Liam whispered not looking up to even look at the boys, nut just knowing exactly who it was. Harry couldn’t figure out which boy is which.

“whose this? Your new boyfriend?” the same boy snarled shooting daggers with his eyes at Harry. Which Harry noted was very blue and actually beautiful.

“ _I’m_ Harry!”  Harry shot back “And so what if I was his boyfriend. What would it matter to you?” Harry snapped and Liam just looked down at his food playing with it with his fork.

“Excuse me? Are you talking back to me” The boy growled and looked Harry dead in the eyes and as soon as they met the boys eyes turned completely pitch black.  Harry gasped out loud in shock, he knew exactly what this boy was, a demon. 

“You heard me! Now...um I – think – uh-you-” Harry stuttered out, his heart now beating a hundred miles per hour, he didn’t mean it but he knew he sounded scared. He has never been this close to a demon, he didn’t know the power that they possessed, or how much they could hurt him.

“I- I- You- uh –um” the blue eyed boy mimicked Harry, then reached out and knocked Harrys entire lunch on the tile floor “Shut Up! I’m not here for you.” Harrys jaw hung down wide as he stared at the food on the ground.  The other boy with the dark hair, seemed to stay quiet through the whole thing, just watching it happen.

“Liam. Where’s my homework?” the light haired boy half shouted and Liam began to shuffle through his back pack imminently without hesitation and pulled out a work sheet and handed it over to the boy, who snatched it out of his hands.

“Liam!” Harry gasped “Don’t do this- jerks- homework!”

“I’m sorry Louis, please ignore him.” Liam begged.  Louis Tomlinson, Harry remembered his name perfectly, he read his profile top to bottom last night, reading all about how good of an angel he was, then out of the blue turning to the devil.

“I don’t know Liam, he has been giving me lip since I sat down. Maybe I should give him a fat lip.” Louis growled “Maybe give you one too for sitting with him.”

“Hey! Leave him alone! He didn’t do anything.” Harry tried to stand up but he couldn’t find the courage to do so.

“Harry- please- just shut up” Liam whispered under his breath.

“I’ll see you later.” Louis stated in matter of fact and stood up and left, but not before he kicked Harry’s food that was on the ground, spreading it further. Harry watched as the boy swing his hips as he and Zayn walked away across the lunch room.

The silence between the two boys became tense.

“Why did you have to do that?” Liam sounded angry “You just made things worse.”

“I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t mean to, but you shouldn’t let that guy walk all over you”

“You don’t know the things he has done to me. Believe me I can let him walk over me.  Please just try not to anger him anymore.” Liam begged

“Alright. I’m sorry. Hey Liam, how about after school I come over and you can help me catch up yeah?” Harry smiled and gave Liam a little nudge.

“I don’t know why you are so insistent on being my friend, you saw how they treat me, I’m a loser, no one wants to be my friend.” 

“Well sue me because I want to be your friend. Why would I want to be friends with jerks like that anyways?” Harry wraps his arm around Liam’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

 

“Alright, I guess you have a point. So, my house today then?” Liam smiled and Harry nodded returning the smile.                                                                                                                                                                                                             “yeah of course, and what about that guy named Niall in our geometry class? He seems like a cool dude?” Harry asked.                                                                                                                                                                      

“Oh yeah, never really talked to him much..”  Liam said poking at the rest of his food, probably feeling guilty to eat because Harrys was still on the ground.

“Well we should” Harry smiled again, always smiling bright.

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went smoothly and Harry started to get an improvement from Liam. He learned that he had one sister and takes boxing classes after school sometimes, and other small facts about the boy. By the end of the day Harry just knew him and Liam were going to be close friends, he hoped he could help him get through the rest of high school without much trouble. But he couldn’t get his mind of the demon all day. He shouldn’t think so but he was thinking of how beautiful he was, he always thought of demons as ugly creatures, not this sculpted beauty. And that confused him greatly. 

Harry was walking to his next class with Liam, when all of a sudden he felt a tight grip on his forearm and was being pulled backwards into a storage closet. He pulled in and threw to the ground roughly and heard the door being shut and locked.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here _Angel_!”  Louis spit out the word ‘angel’ like it was poisonous. “This is my crew’s territory! We have our mission just like you. And we can’t have a fucking white wing fucking it up!”  Louis looked down at the angel on the ground.

“What? Do you sick bastards get some pleasure in making teenager cry?” Harry yelled from the ground. As he was about to stand up, the demon pushed him back down roughly.

“You stupid white wings think you’re so much better than everyone else!” Louis snarled as he walked closer to where Harry lied. “You think you can come in and save the fucking day!” Louis knelled down to the ground and got up in Harrys face “Well news flash Ang, YOU. CANT!” he screeched showing off his white fangs and now pitch black eyes.  Harry cowered back not knowing what to do.  “So I suggest you leave now.” Louis said as he grabs both of Harrys shoulders pinning him down and straddling his hips, so fast Harry couldn’t even register what happened until Louis was on top of him. “I could rip you in HALF!” the demon hissed pushing Harry down rougher.

“Get off me!” Harry tried to squirm away but it was pointless this demon had the upper hand.

“No. I don’t think I will” Louis gave him an evil smirk “How does it feel, being taken down by a demon so easily HUH!?”

“I think you jealous.” Harry stated firmly. And that’s when he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, from Louis fist colliding with his face. Harry cried out in pain and brought up his hand to cover his painful jaw, he might be an angel but doesn’t mean he couldn’t get hurt; he had to play the part of a human, meaning he had to have all the emotions, physically and mentally. 

“FUCK YOU! I’M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU KISS UPS! YOU DON’T KNOW ME!” Louis roared bringing another fist and smashed Harry in the cheek. 

“Seem to get mad quick for someone who isn’t jealous.” Harry knew he should quit while he’s behind, but he couldn’t just let a demon get the best of him. He knew another punch was coming and brought up his hand to catch Louis wrist before it hit him. “You can keep hitting me Louis, but it won’t stop me from helping Liam.” Harry pushed Louis off of him using all his strength that he could. “And maybe even help you if you let me” Harry said now dusting himself off and rubbing his swollen jaw.

“I DON’T need _your_ help! There is nothing wrong with me!” Louis growled lunging towards Harry again, but Harry caught him and spun him around pinning the demon to the wall.  Harry noticed how much bigger he actually was compared to the demon, at least a foot taller; he couldn’t believe he was pinned down by him. 

“There’s still some good in you, I know it” Harry whispered gently.

 

“I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL ANGELS! FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!” Louis started to ramble on and squirm trying to get free of Harrys grip on him.  Finally Harry let him go, only to be pushed back as Louis stormed out of the closet leaving Harry in there confused as ever.

“Harry!” Liam said loudly as he entered the classroom ten minutes late. Thankfully the teacher didn’t seem to mind, Harry told him he was the new student and he just got lost trying to find his classroom.  He walked over and took the seat next to Liam.

“Harry…” Liam whispered low so the teacher couldn’t hear “What happened?” Harry turned his head to face Liam, and Liam gasped when he saw the bruises that were starting to form on his cheek and jaw.

“Harry! Who did this?” Liam reached out and cradled the angels face in his hand. “I told you, being friends with me is going to get you hurt.”

“What? No Liam no no, this wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. Never blame yourself. I just…..um” Harry tried to scramble some lie in his head that would sound convincing “I opened my locker too fast and hit myself in the face no big deal..”

“No you didn’t, I know what it looks like when someone gets punched in the face Harry, tell me what happened”

Harry sighed heavily he knew he was a bad liar, but he was an angel, it wasn’t in his nature to lie.

“Just that kid from lunch. Said I gave him lip earlier, just getting me back for it. I suppose I deserve it. Its okay though Liam, I’m fine. And this doesn’t stop me from being your friend, okay. And I’ll stay away from him from now on” Harry smiled at him, then turned back to listen to the teacher.

 

“You’re so weird” Liam whispered before also going back to listen to the teacher.

* * *

 

“Mom! I’m home!” Liam shouted softly as the two boys entered the small but cozy house. Harry took off his shoes and placed his back pack on the ground when he heard and loud ‘LIAM’ from the kitchen. Liam made a gesture to follow him to the kitchen.

“Mum, this is my friend Harry,” Liam said pointing towards where Harry stood in the kitchen door frame.

Harry never saw a mother look so happy ever, she waddled over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“Hello sweet heart! It’s so nice to meet you. Liam never mentioned you before, he doesn’t have many friends” she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Moooommm” Liam whined “Harry is new”

“I’m sorry to embarrass you boys. Go off and do whatever you teenagers do. Harry please, stay for dinner? “Harry nodded happily and Liam whisked him away to his bed room. Which was neater then most teenage boys, everything was perfectly organized.  The two boys talks for a bit, before Liam announced they should start catching Harry up on his work.

“I have to start Louis’s homework” Liam sighed sadly and Harry just shook his head.

“Why do you do that guy’s homework?”

“You saw what he does today, Harry for pete-sakes he punched you in the face! It’s your first day at a new school, you should be upset or mad or something, but your just happy?”

“I don’t care. I like the new school everyone besides him was nice to me. And I made a new friend, that’s a reason to be happy. Come on, you take boxing classes! You can defend yourself at least? No?” Harry shuffled closer to Liam on the bed.

“No, not with him I cant. He threatened to tell everyone…. About…. Its not important… I don’t even know how he found out…” Liam groaned and put in face into his hands.

“What? tell everyone what?”  Harry asked but Liam just shook his head and didn’t answer.

“You can tell me” Harry reached out and touched Liam’s arm softly. He knew that being an angel that just touching a human makes them relaxed and feels safe. And he could tell instantly as soon as he touched Liam, he relaxed and removed his face from his hands.

 

“About my crush on Zayn, who used to be my friend. Then he became friends with Louis, now he’s all messed up.  He smokes, and drinks all the time, goes to crazy parties. I don’t even want to think what drugs Louis has turned him on to. But he still tried to be my friend for a while, but Louis was very persistent that Zayn should not be my friend ever.  So Louis made me promise him to do his homework every day, and he wouldn’t beat me up or tell Zayn. Still beats me up sometimes though” Liam sounded so broken, Harry felt so bad for him, and no one deserves that. Harry moved closer to Liam bringing out his arms and wrapping them around Liam bringing him to an embraced hug.

* * *

 

The next week flew by and Harry became close friends with Liam, and made him a new friend Niall. Who was an awesome fun guy that made everyone laugh all the time. Harry knew he was a good guy and trusted him to be around Liam when he wasn’t. Because to be frank, he wasn’t there for anyone else besides Liam, this was his job to make Liam feel safe and happy, to give him friends and be his friend.                                                                                                                                                                                           Although he couldn’t help but notice that everyday Louis would come around, giving Harry a dirty look, collect his homework from Liam, then leaving.  Harry thought that Louis would make another attempt to beat him up but he never did.  But he would always call Liam some cruel name or saying something nasty to him.  He so badly wanted to tell Liam to stop doing his homework for him, and stand up for himself. Liam insisted that he didn’t mind doing his homework, but Harry could tell how much stress it was putting on him with all the work he had to do.                                                                                                    

 But he knew he had to take baby steps, and slowly build Liam’s confidence back, and not have it crash all down at once.  After two weeks of watching Liam do Louis homework and even start his mid-term project for him, he knew it had to stop. So he decided to take matters into his own hand, without Liam knowing.

It was the third weekend that Harry has started his assignment, and though things were approving he knew he had to do something. So that Friday after school Harry told Liam he was going to walk home, because his car broke down, an obvious lie, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. The truth was actually he was going to follow Louis home to his house to have a chat with him.                                                                                                

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                      After the final bell went off in the day Harry stayed behind at the front of the school watching all the kids shuffle their way out onto the buses and into cars. That’s when he saw Louis, start walking home; you would think he would have a car. But demons don’t get treated as nicely as angels do; he bet his apartment wasn’t even that nice.  Why anyone would chose to be a demon instead of an angel is beyond Harry, he could never imagine.

He stayed behind Louis far enough away so that he could still see him, but not too close that he looked like a stalker. He walked behind him for what seemed like ten minutes when Louis started to take turns after turns, down random streets, Harry was lost he had no clue where he was and Louis was just getting further away from him. Louis took a corner and by the time Harry rounded it, there was no trace of the demon boy, he was gone.  Harry sighed in frustration. Now what was he supposed to do?                         Harry turned around to start making his way back to his apartment and just cut his losses, when all of a sudden Louis was right in front of him, very angry looking.  The demon boy grabbed Harrys arm and dug his sharp nails into his skin.

“Why are you following me?”  Louis’s eyes turned pitch black again “I noticed right away! You think I’m stupid?”

“I just wanted to talk to you…” Harry said a Louis began to pull them to an ally way away from the public view.

“What? What do _you_ want?” Louis stated actually very calmly and not as threatening as he has been in the past couple weeks.  “I’m letting you stay at my school, you’re lucky for that.”

“I want you to leave Liam alone! Do your own homework, you’re a demon; homework shouldn’t even matter!” Harry said throwing Louis arm off him and crossing his arms around his chest.

Louis let out an annoyed groan “Harold. You should know that Liam is **not** my target. He was in my way and this was the only way to get him away. Alright? So do whatever you want with him I don’t care. But he is still going to my homework, I don’t care what you say.”

“NO!” Harry yelled “JUST UGH! LEAVE LIAM ALONE!” Harry yelled louder echoing through the ally way.

“Will you lower your voice? Do you want to get killed?”  Louis placed his hand over Harry mouth to quiet him. “We’re in a demon neighborhood, if they know an angel is here they **will** kill you.”

Harry wasn’t scared of dying, because really he was already dead, but if an angel is killed disguised as a human, they are sent back to heaven, and a failed assignment and you’re not allowed to go back to it. It’s as if you die in a video game, but you get a new assignment and usually is downgraded back to square one to being a ‘happy angel’.  But you were not penalized for failing an assignment too much, everyone makes mistakes, even angels.

“Now,” Louis started keeping his hand over Harry’s mouth “I won’t hurt you.  But I will if you try and stalk me again.” Louis sharp nail dug into Harry cheek, cutting it, letting the blood drip down his face. Louis whipped the blood over his face with his figures and places his index finger with the blood on it in his mouth. “Hmmm” Louis moaned quietly “Angel blood.” Louis licked his figure clean in front of a mortified Harry, who didn’t know demons drank blood in the first place.  Harry pushed Louis away from his making the demon stumble backwards.

“You’re SICK!” Harry rubbed his cheek where the cut was “Find someone else to do your homework! Liam’s not doing it anymore!” he began to turn around and started to leave the ally way.

“Oh no, you don’t! You’re not leaving” Louis grabbed the angel “And I can assure you that _yes_ , he will be.  Don’t you get it? Fucking white wing?” Louis pushed Harry up against the wall in the ally way, trapping him between his arms, bring out his enormous black wings to trap the boy even further.

“I don’t care about my homework! He was in the way of me getting to Zayn, he’s my real target! BUT I can **ruin** Liam if I wanted to; let the whole school know he’s a fag! People already don’t like him, you know why? Because of **me**!” Louis’s fangs were out with his eyes black “And I can make it a lot worse, and I can kill you just as easily!” Louis hissed in Harry’s ear “Then you will fail! And Liam will be miserable, most likely become depressed! Probably kill himself.  Do you want that my pretty little Angel? HUH?”            Louis grabs Harry chin forcing the angel to look at him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Harry started to tremble in fear, and tears started to form in his eyes at just the thought of Liam hurting anymore. He and Liam have become such close friends in such a short time, and he has made such good progress in helping him become happy again. Harry shook his head sadly, as a single tear run down his face.

“Good.” the demon stated as he brings up his hand to whip the tear off the angels face “Now don’t cry, you’re too pretty to cry” Louis mockingly said with an evil grin on his face, and eyes turning back to their normal color. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Harry sounded defeated and he was ashamed that it came to this. But he knew that the demon was right, there was nothing he could do about it, all he could do was just help Liam get through high school and hopefully keep them both out of the way of this demon.

“Aw honey. You scared?” Louis was still cupping the angels face.  Harry was still trapped against the wall in between the demons arms and wings, and even though the demon was smaller than him, he knew it would be useless to run at this point, especially since he had no clue where he was, and if Louis was telling the truth there would be other demons around that could also hurt him. 

Louis leaned in and licked a stripe up Harry’s neck until he reached his ear and whispered “You should be.” Making the boy under him shiver, in ether fear or arousal the angel couldn’t tell which. Louis stepped back from the boy releasing him from his trapped spot on the wall, and letting his wing hide once more.  And reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand intertwining their hands together.

“Come on. I’ll walk you home.” The demon sighed, letting his sharp nails and fangs disappear as if they were never there.  “Don’t want a pretty face like yours to be hurt, do we?” Louis chuckled a little pulling a speechless Harry along after him. Louis simply asked him where he lived and Harry whispered a response, still confused as to what just happened. It was if one moment he was ready to rip Harry’s throat out with his own teeth, then he was being nice. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?”  Harry mumbled under his breath looking down at the boys intertwined hands.

“Psh” Louis laughed “I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Harry stuck his tongue out like a child, making Louis laugh again.

“Please, I’m doing you a favor. If I let you walk home alone, another demon would have killed you.  If they see me with you they won’t hurt you. So you’re welcome. I don’t do kind things every often.”

“Thank you… though I wish you would just leave Liam alone…” Harry coughed out under his breath.

“Ugh.” Louis groaned “we JUST went over this.” Louis tightened his grip on Harrys hand in frustration “You going to make me angry again. You just saw what I’m like when I’m angry.”

“I know. I know I’m sorry. Just tell me, why would Liam be in your way, if he doesn’t do your homework?” Harry asked timidly.

“Because Harold, before I started to beat him up or threaten him, he was friends with Zayn.”

“What’s wrong with that?  What are you doing to Zayn anyways?”  Harry asked as they walked down the street on the side walk.

“That is none of your business. Now if you keep asking stupid questions, I’m going to leave you here to get mugged or beat up. Besides, I really just don’t want to do my homework, I have done high school once I’m not too keen on doing it again, and Liam was so _willing_ to do it for me” The demon laughed evilly.

“How about I do your homework for you instead?” Harry pleaded as a last attempt to help Liam.

Louis groaned again in annoyance “Fine. But if Liam tries to talk to Zayn or get in my way, I swear Angel, it **won’t** be pretty.”                  

“I promise he won’t! Thank you!” Harry stopped walking and embraced Louis into a hug, wrapping his arms around Louis neck. Louis didn’t return in but made a disgusted sound and pushed Harry off him.

“Get off, ya big sop.” Louis grumbled.

“Sorry” The two boys walked together the rest of the way in silence but still holding hands the whole time. Harry didn’t know why but holding hands with him made him feel safer, just like how he made other feel. Louis made his tummy feel funny as well, like butterflies, like how he use to feel as a human when he had a crush on this girl when he was young. But he couldn’t be feeling these things; angels couldn’t love, could they? Not demons at least.

“Well here we are” Harry stated in front of his apartment building.

“I use to live here, when I was still….”Louis didn’t finish his sentence and let go of Harrys hand.

“Yeah, its owned by angels, only angels live here.” Harry tried to explain.

“I know.” Louis snapped harshly.

“Why did you stop being an angel?” Harry asked and Louis gave him the death glare “Sorry, you don’t have to answer its fine.”

“Ugh, you’re too nice Harry.” Louis scuffed.

“I’m an angel, it’s my job. I believe that everyone has a little good in them. Even you, Lou.” Harry let the nickname slip out without even noticing.

“Well, you’re wrong. Anyways, I’ll see you at school Monday, with my homework.”

“Alright, by Louis”  Harry smiled and Louis just brushed him off, how could anyone who almost could have died still look so happy. It annoyed him, yet intrigued him.

 

“Bye, Angel” 

* * *

 

The next day Harry went over to Liam’s house and explained to Liam how he would take over doing Louis’s homework. At first Liam was suspicious but Harry explained that he didn’t mind but he could tell how the extra work load on him was making him stress out more.  Liam was scraed though if he stopped doing it then Louis would tell Zayn about his crush. Harry didn’t want to tell Liam about his little arrangement with Louis, so he told him just to let him deal with it, but it would be best to not talk to ether Louis or Zayn. To Avoid both boys at all cost.

 

After that things for Harry and Liam went smoothly, no one bothered Liam when Harry was around, Liam didn’t know why, Harry knew it was because of his aura he gave off being an angel made people feel genuinely nicer and calmer around him, so Harry didn’t let Liam go anywhere alone, besides the bathroom and when they were at home. But at school was the only problem, and because they had all classes together it was easy to stay by his side.                                                                                                                

Everything was going perfect for the first month. Harry sent in his report telling June, how he was making progress with Liam, who much he opened up to him and how he got the bullies and the demons to stay away from Liam, and everything was fine. He got a letter in the mail not too long after that tell him how proud of him the elders were and to ‘keep up the good work’.

Every day before school started Harry would meet up with Louis outside of the school and hand him all his homework. Harry would always be very happy and perky to see him and Louis tried not to seem like he cared, but he always cracked a smirk and thanked Harry.  And that was always Harry’s favorite part of the day, that and the end of the day when Louis would give him his homework for the next day.  Though after seeing Louis walk home every day, Harry being the angel he is, offered him a ride home, (knowing Liam had a safe ride home of course). Louis was hesitant to say yes but he was sick of walking every day and allowed Harry to drive him to and from school.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Harry found out many things about Louis this way. Stuff like when he was a human he loved playing football, and that he sometimes still tried to play, but he doesn’t have many friends to play with. (Harry promised him one day they would play together). He found out that is actually a little older then Harry, who is still very young, only 2 years old in angel years. Louis being almost 4 years old in angel years, and been a fallen angel for 3 years, but appeared to be 20 years old in human age when he died, but now pretending to be 18, not that anyone said anything.                                                                                                     

One day driving Louis home from school Harry got curious.

“Lou, what’s it like being a demon? Do you ever miss being an angel?” Silence. “You don’t have to tell me, its fine, I was just wondering is all.”

Louis let out a long sigh “It’s hard to honest. You think just your wings turn black and that’s it. No. You grow these ugly fangs and sharp nails. You become a monster. Sometimes I wish I never become a fallen angel.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                 And that was the most Harry ever got out of Louis to talk about him being a demon. Other than that Louis told Harry to mind his own business or to not worry about it.                                                                           

Though Harry tried his hardest to make the demon smile and laugh, he loved hearing Louis laugh; it was so rare that he ever did. Sometimes he thought he was getting through to Louis,, but he would remember that this is a demon, and they aren’t safe to be around, he shouldn’t feel safe around him, but he does.

* * *

 

Harry was walking into school one day after just giving Louis his homework and was going to meet up with Liam at their usual spot.  On his was there though he saw Liam talking to someone from the distance, but he couldn’t tell who it was until he got closer. It was Zayn. Harry panicked and started to jog towards the two now laughing boys. This was not good.

“Liam! Hey mate sorry I’m late, we should get to class now” Harry tried to pull Liam away but Liam pulled his arm away from Harrys grasp giving him a confused look.

“Harry, class doesn’t start for another ten minutes. I’m just talking to Zayn, you remember him don’t you?”  Liam gestured to Zayn who flashed Harry a smile.

“Yeah, Liam and I here use to be good friends. I was telling him how I missed how we hung out.” Zayn smiled again and this time Harry knew he was screwed. He started to look around trying to see if Louis was anywhere to be seen, if he saw what was going on he would kill him.

“Isn’t that great Harry” Liam said “Harry?” Liam waved his hand in front of Harry “You alright there?”

“Oh sorry-just- um Zayn shouldn’t you be with Louis or something….” Harry asked trying not to sound rude or suspicious.  Liam though must have thought he was being rude because he hit him in the shoulder gently.

“Harry, you’re being rude”  Liam gave him the puppy eyes, as if to try and tell Harry to leave them alone because obvious this was his crush and to let him flirt.

“No its okay Liam, I should be going to class anyways. I’ll text you later though, we can hang out this weekend?” Zayn gave Liam a hug and then walked away down the hall.

As soon as Zayn was out of sight Liam turned to Harry and gave him another whack on the arm “Harry! What was that about? You know I like Zayn!” Liam pouted like the cute puppy he is.

“I’m sorry, but I told you stay away from him, he’s bad news!” Harry pleaded.

“No Louis is, but Louis doesn’t run Zayn life. And you don’t run my life ether. Me and Zayn use to be real close.  And I haven’t talked to him in forever, and he just came up to me telling me he missed me! Isn’t that great?” Liam face crinkled up from how big he was smiling, and if Harry was being honest he hasn’t seen Liam smile that big since he met him. It made him happy to see Liam happy, but at the same time, he knew this whole situation was a problem.  Harry didn’t know how to respond so he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Can’t you just be happy for me?” Liam pouted harder and crossed him arms across his chest.

“Liam, I am, just I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not. I don’t need you babying me all the time. I can stick up and defend myself you know!” Liam started to pack his backpack into his locker angrily.

“No! Liam, listen to me please. Zayn is going to hurt you! Don’t trust him. Remember he was the one stop talking to you in the first place? What kind of friend is that? He is just going to do the same thing from before!”  Harry reached out trying to touch Liam, in hopes it would calm the boy down. But Liam wouldn’t let him touch him and moved away from him touch.

“That was different! He was scared of being accepted and wanting Louis to like him. We just talked about this. You know what he said to me before you came over?”  Liam gave a pause for Harry to answer even though Harry obviously didn’t know, and Harry shook his head a little “He said he was stupid for letting someone come between us, that he wished he wasn’t such a jerk to me!”

“I know he said it now, but he doesn’t mean it.” Harry knew he was being harsh, but it was the only way Liam was going to listen.

“Why are you acting like this? I thought you cared about me and wanted me to be happy? Zayn makes me happy. Why can’t you just let me be happy?”  Harry knew that Liam was truly happy for the first time in a long time, and as his guardian angel he didn’t want to come between that.

“I’m sorry Liam. Just be careful okay?” Harry reached out again grabbing Liam’s shoulder which imminently relaxed under his touch.  Liam nodded and hugged Harry, thankfully too, because Harry hated when someone was mad at him.  But now he had a bigger problem, what was he going to tell Louis, and worse what was Louis going to do to both of them.

* * *

 

At the end of the day Harry waited outside of the school in his spot and waited for Louis for his homework. But he knew today was different; he knew Louis found out about Zayn and Liam because that day Zayn sat with them at lunch. Zayn told them how he felt like he was going down the wrong path that he and his mother had a long discussion and he needed to get his life straight.  That was the reason he wanted to start talking to Liam again, because Liam was always safe and never did anything bad, always getting good grades, a good influence to be around.  Harry was listening the whole time, but at the same time was waiting for Louis to pop up at minuet and hurt Liam. But Louis never came and now he waited outside for him, scared to death.

Harry waited for what felt like hours and then he saw Louis storming towards him, eyes already completely black, looking very angry. Louis walked right by him not saying anything and approached Harrys car. Harry followed behind him confused. 

“Get in the car Harry!” Louis demanded “and drive me to your apartment. We are going to have a chat. In _private_.”  Louis waited for Harry to unlock the passenger seat and then climbed in as Harry climbed in the driver side.

“I don’t think I want to go anywhere private with you right now” Harry said refusing to start the car. “You’re going to hurt me.” Harry murmured frightened.  

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” Louis growled.

 “I don’t believe you, how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Harry crossed his arms and huffed.

“ **YOU** LIED TO **ME**!” Louis screamed “YOU PROMISED ME LIAM WOULD STAY AWAY!” Harry didn’t say anything too afraid he would say the wrong thing and there was a beat of silence before he heard Louis take a deep breath.  “I am just trying to do my job here. Just like you Harry. Please can we talk about this in private? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Louis said calmly bringing his hand through his fringe, which is usually quaffed up and styled.  Harry nodded and started the car and drove to his apartment. He didn’t know why he trusted the demon but it just felt right at the time.  The car ride was quiet, nether boy daring to speak.

They got out of the car and Harry leaded the way to the apartment building, keeping some strange looks from some other angels that also live in the same building. Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’s hand intertwining their figures, like the first time he walked him home. He didn’t know why he did it but he felt like Louis felt out of place.  Harry unlocked his apartment allowing Louis to enter first. He then went straight for the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Louis, though he wasn’t sure what demons like to drink, other than his blood.  He told Louis to make himself comfortable.

Harry brought out two cup of tea and some sugar and cream and set them on his table and sitting next to Louis on the couch. 

“I wasn’t sure if you like tea or what you like….” Harry scratched the back of his head, and now that they were in the comfort of his own home he let his wings out, it always felt nice to come home and let them out.

“Um, yes I love tea actually thank you” Louis aid picking up a cup putting a tiny bit of sugar and cream in it. “Hmmm, this is good, I haven’t had tea in a long time.” 

“You’re welcome, anything for a friend” Harry grinned and took a sip from his own cup.

“Harry… we aren’t exactly friends….”  Lois started but Harry cut him off.

“Of course we are Lou, I drive you to school every day, and doesn’t that make us friends?” 

“pfft- school-” Louis cringed “More like work to me. You too Harry, we aren’t going there to learn now are we?”  Louis placed the cup of tea back down, now letting his own black wings out.

“I suppose not… so you wanted to talk?” Harry also put his tea down afraid that this conversation might get out of hand and wouldn’t want to spill boiling hot tea on his lap.

“Yes. Now I told you to make sure Liam stayed away from Zayn. What happened?” Louis tried not to lose his cool, but Harry could tell he was going to burst and become angry at any moment.

“I know Louis, I’m sorry I told Liam, but but he really likes Zayn. Plus Liam is good for Zayn, he said he keeps him on track and-” Harry tried to explain.

“I KNOW! THAT’S THE WHOLE FUCKING POINT!” Louis screeched balling his fists into a ball. “MY JOB IS TO LEAD ZAYN DOWN THE WRONG PATH! THAT’S MY JOB!” Louis yelled standing up and knocking the tea and cream all over the wood floor. Harry didn’t dare move afraid of what would happen next.

 “AND YOU FUCKING ANGEL HAD TO COME AROUND AND SCREW IT ALL UP!” Louis turned around to Harry with his black eyes.

“Lou, please calm down” Harry pleaded. “Just sit down and relax! Please!” Harry stood up and gently held onto Louis arms and tried to look into his eyes that are usually so blue, but now were black and Harry found it hard to look into them.  Harry took his arms and led them back so they were both sitting back down on the couch, and Harry was surprised that his angel touch worked on a demon.

Louis took a couple of deep breaths and waited until his eyes turned back to normal before speaking again.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I can’t control the rage I have inside me, just comes with being a demon.” Louis tried to calm himself by breathing in and out and Harry just rubbed his back soothingly.

“Its okay, you’re fine” Harry whispered while still rubbing his back in small circles.

“Why are you so nice? You should hate me! I’m a monster Harry! Look at me! I have been nothing but mean to you. Why do you treat me so well?” Louis shook his head in disbelief.

“I told you before, it’s not in my nature to hate, only to love.”  Harry shuffled closer to Louis so that their legs were touching on the couch.

“The world is a terrible place Harry, filled with hate, murder, rape, so many bad things. You can’t possibly think that there is good in everything.”

“I never said everything…. Just I chose to look at the good instead of focusing on the bad. I mean I would never be where I am, helping others, if it wasn’t for that guy hitting me with his truck. Anyone else would be angry at the driver, but I’m not, it wasn’t his fault, I don’t blame him.” Harry cooed as he continued to rub Louis’s back, Louis sighed softly and let his eye shut.                                                            

“Here, babe, lets lie down and relax, you’re too tense” Harry said moving them on the couch so that they were both laying down with Louis head on top of Harrys chest, and Harrys arm and white wings wrapped around him, and Louis black ones tucked away. Louis snuggled closer to Harrys chest as Harry played with his hair gently, and there feet tangled together at the bottom.

“Is that how you died?” Louis whispered “You got hit by a truck?”

“Yeah, push my sister out of the way. You must have done something brave when you died? That’s how you become an angel.” Harry threaded his fingers threw Louis soft hair, making the boy sigh softly and nodded.

“Yeah, um, I mean I didn’t push anyone out of a moving vehicle, I don’t think what I did was very brave.  I died of cancer. But my family couldn’t afford treatment, and I had four younger sisters too, so yeah I had to try and work to support my family and then just ended up dying…”

“Louis that is brave, you fought through for your sisters and your family. I bet they loved you very much and miss you very much.”

“If they knew what I become they would hate me” Louis grabbed at Harrys shirt and tucking his face in his chest to hide his face.

“No, they could never.” Harry rubbed Louis back.

Louis shot up his face to look at Harry with his eyes black again and fangs out, and Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest from Louis sharp nails.

“LOOK AT ME! I’M DISGUSTING!” there was blood tears coming from Louis black eyes. “I can’t even cry normally” Harry reached up with his sleeve and tried to whip the blood from his face. The smaller demon continued to cry though staining both of the boy’s shirts red.

“Shhh, stop crying” Harry cooed, he waited for Louis crying to subside and just turn to hiccups.

“What happened?  Louis, why did you become a fallen angel?” Harry asked kinda quietly, afraid of what might follow. Louis brought his face from Harry chest and whipped the blood as he best could, with a little help from Harry.

“Um, well, it was my first long term assignment. I was to become friends with this girl, her name was Emily, she was so beautiful and kind. But she had a a really bad family life and she cut and was always crying. I tried so hard for two years to convince her that she was worth something, that one day everything would be better. But” Louis started to sniff again and his black eye rimmed with the red blood.                                                                                                                                                                                                                             “I couldn’t save her! And she killed herself! I FAILED HARRY!” the demon started to sob again.  “What” Louis sniffed through his words as he cried “What’s the point of being an angel if you can’t save everyone? So…so I just didn’t want to be an angel anymore. I gave up. I’m pathetic. And then my wings became black. Then I was given all these dirty assignments, for the first year, like robbing people, making sure people were late to whatever, just causing mischief. I was then given Zayn as a project to lead him down the wrong path and eventually get him to sell his soul.  But I’m so sick of this, I don’t want to anymore, and I know the longer you’re a demon the tasks just get worse, killing raping, I-I can’t Harry…I fucked up everything.”

Harry didn’t respond just listened to every word the fallen angel said, holding him tight letting his wings wrap around him as the boy cried.

“Harry, say something. What do I do?” Louis looked up to Harry, his eyes blue again. Harry didn’t know what to do so he leaned in and place his lips against the demons. At first the demon was shocked and stiff, but he soon relaxed into the kiss, and deepened it. Harry brought up his hand and cupped Louis face, letting his tongue slid in the demons mouth, carefully avoiding the fangs, which disappeared anyways.  They two boys separated and Harry placed a kiss on the demons forehead.

“You know, its not too late for you. I mean you didn’t really do anything too bad, maybe talk to the consul. Explain to them, tell them you want to try and be an angel again. Tell them you will even help Zayn get his life back in order, you might have to work overtime and try really hard. But it’s been done before.”  Harry explained while leaving kisses up and down Louis face and neck.

 

“You make me want to be better, Harry, thank you.” Louis smiled and the two boys kissed again, and laid on the couch snuggled up for the rest of the day kissing.

 

* * *

 

 The two boys, angel and demon stood out of the office building that Harry went too months ago. Harry held Louis hand tight as they walked up together. Before they could enter though Louis stopped in his tracks.

“I can’t do this Harry. They won’t listen to me. They probably hate me” Louis curled himself into Harrys chest and tucked his face into the taller boys neck.

Harry held him tight “No, shh, I already called, they know you’re coming. You have an appointment. I’ll be waiting for you, no matter what they say. But you know angels are very forgiving and loving. Just explain what you told me, and everything will be alright.” Harry kissed the top of the demons head and intertwined their fingers once more and led him into the building. They walked in together to the main desk where the same lady from months ago sat.

“Hello, Miss,” Harry put on his charming polite voice “This is Louis Tomlinson, he has an appointment with the elder counsel today?” the lady looked at him and then at the demon suspiciously, and squinty eyes, not trusting the demon at all. She looked down at the files and started scrambling through them.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Tomlinson, your appointment is in the conference room on the third floor. I’m sorry though Mr. Styles is not allowed in the room with you.” The lady handed him some papers that he had to fill out and sent them on their way, the two boys still holding hands tight. They got on the elevator and that’s when Louis started to freak out.

“Harry” Louis breathed hard “I’m nervous.” His eyes turned black and started to tremble. The elevator started to move up towards the third floor, and Harry was frightened that Louis might not be able to control the demon inside.

“Hey, babe. Look at me” Harry held him as they stood face to face. Harry leaned in and kissed him, and the demon stopped trembling and his eyes turned back to blue. They elevator doors opened as they were still kissing, and some other angels that were on the floor stared at the two boys in shock and disgust. Not so much that it was two boys kissing but an angel and a demon.

 

“Alright go, I’ll be waiting down stairs in the lobby for you.” Harry said pulling away from Louis. “Good luck, I love you.” Harry didn’t know he said it, but it slipped out and he wasn’t ashamed to say it was true. Louis leaned up and kissed the boy once more before sliding out of the elevator towards the conference room.

Harry waited at the lobby nervous for what seemed like forever. It was as if all this happened so fast, he could never imagine himself before falling in love with a demon, but he couldn’t be happier. While he waited he gave a quick call to Liam to make sure he was doing okay, even though he just saw the boy two days ago.

“Hello?” Liam answer the phone after a couple rings.

“Hey Liam, Its Harry… well you knew that…” Harry laughed, it was good to hear Liams voice again, sometimes he got scared to think the boy being alone for too long could get hurt. But He knew Liam was a big boy and could take care of himself.

“Whats up?” Liam asked, it sounded as if he didn’t want to be on the phone at all.

“Oh nothing, just wondering what you’re up to. But you sound busy?”

“Well” there was a distant giggle in the background “I’m with Zayn…actually kind of on a date right now” Harry could just hear the smile on Liam’s face and it put a smile on his face as well.

“Ooooooohhhhh! Well, well, well, don’t let me hold you back from getting it!” Harry wiggled his eye brows as if the boy on the other line could see him.

“Shut uppp!!” Liam whined and then laughed “I’ll call you later yeah?”

“You better!” Harry smiled and they said their goodbyes and both hung up. Now Harry was in a much better mood then he was before.  Just as he was hanging up the phone he heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator and snapped his head towards it, praying it was Louis.

Louis came out and the look on his face was unreadable, he couldn’t tell if he had bad news or good news. Louis wings were still tucked away, so he really couldn’t tell.

“Louis!” Harry ran up to him giving him a hug “What did they say?” Louis said nothing but stepped back and let his wings out. And they were bright and shinning white, and sparkling like they were brand new and a smile spread across his face. Harry picked the smaller boy up spinning him around and kissing him, letting his new wings flutter.

“I love you, my beautiful angel” Harry whispered in his ear when he let him down, giving him one place peck on the lips.

“They weren’t too happy, but I explained, and they understood. They liked your idea of me helping Zayn go back on track, so that’s my project for the next couple years. But they also put me on the ‘happy angel’ list, so I’ll have to work twice as hard to catch up on all the wrong I did” Louis frowned, but Harry picked up his chin and kissed him.

“I’m so proud of you”

 

“Thanks, I couldn’t do it without you. I love you too by the way” Louis smiled and hugged Harry.

* * *

 

The rest of the school year flew by. Louis worked extra hard to help Zayn, after apologizing a million times for bringing him down, Zayn didn’t seem to care too much and told him he wasn’t mad. And he worked extra hard to do all the assignments that were given to him that day. Thankfully most of them were given within his school, so he could still keep an eye out for Zayn and fulfill his tasks. He even went out of his way to do extra kind things and volunteer at the shelter downtown.  Harry helped him every step of the way, even times when Louis wanted to give up, and Harry gave him a reason not to.  Harry asked him to move in with him in his apartment as well, and it was the happiest day for both of the angels.  The five boys, including Niall become very close bunch of friends fast, having out and making each other laugh. It hurt Harry to think one day he was going to have to leave these boys, but that was his job, as an angel to make other around him happy, not make himself happy. But now he has Louis, and they could be together forever.

Harry still kept up with Liam, who was now dating Zayn and was happier than ever.  Liam was still is number one priority and sometimes that made both Louis and Zayn jealous, but at least Louis knew why, Zayn of course didn’t, and it bothered him, but oh well. The angel counsel was very impressed with the improvements with Liam, it was like he was a brand new kid.  They told Harry that he might not need to stay through the whole high school, and they would give him a new assignment, but Harry begged saying that if Zayn and Liam ever had a follow out, that all his work would be for nothing, and he just wanted to spend enough time working with Liam to make sure if anything ever happened to him, that he would be okay to move on. They agreed of course. Because everyone deserves happiness. 

THE END :D


End file.
